


Living Dead Youth

by nihilisten



Series: sounds of the universe [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: No dalej, dokąd mamy się udać w tych ruinach, zmęczeni ciągłym chodzeniem z zamkniętymi oczami?Tak, nadal nie możemy dorosnąć i tylko błąkamy się, popełniając te same błędy.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Companion(s)
Series: sounds of the universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553110
Kudos: 1





	Living Dead Youth

W rześkim londyńskim powietrzu rozległ się osobliwy dźwięk. Dźwięk ten mógłby przyciągnąć uwagę przechodniów, gdyby nie fakt, że akurat tą ciasną uliczką mało kto chadzał.

Wraz z dźwiękiem w uliczce zmaterializowała się powoli granatowa budka. Po chwili drzwi do budki otworzyły się i wyjrzała zza nich głowa.

– Doprawdy, musiałaś wylądować na śmietniku?

Doktor schował się w środku, jakby chcąc skarcić wehikuł za niefrasobliwość w dużo dosadniejszy sposób, lecz zaraz znowu wyszedł, tym razem nie tylko głową, ale także resztą ciała. Zamknąwszy drzwi do swojej ukochanej maszyny, rozejrzał się, po czym odetchnął.

Ziemia.

Spokojna planeta w Układzie Słonecznym, zamieszkana przez tyleż skomplikowaną, co prostą i fascynującą zarazem rasę – ludzi. Planeta będąca obiektem wielu najazdów i agresji, której jednak nikomu nie udało się podbić.

Cóż, nie żeby sam Doktor nie miał w tym swojej zasługi. Albo dwóch.

Poprawiwszy nieodłączną muchę, dziarskim krokiem ruszył przed siebie. Gdy wyszedł na większą ulicę, w jego polu widzenia pojawił się ogromny diabelski młyn, a także aż nazbyt znajoma wieża zegarowa.

Londyn?

Z jakiegoś powodu to miasto zawsze było bliskie jego sercu (czy raczej sercom). Wiele tu widział i wiele przeżył; wielu jego towarzyszy pochodziło właśnie stąd. Dlatego lądując w Londynie, mógł mieć pewność, że na pewno wydarzy się coś ciekawego.

– Hmm… – mruknął pod nosem, skupiając wzrok na jednej z gondol London Eye. Coś mu tu nie pasowało, nie mógł jednak dokładnie stwierdzić, co to takiego. – Jejciu, nigdy nie przestanie mi się mieszać w głowie od tutejszego powietrza.

Wtedy z jego kieszeni dobiegło brzęczenie. Utyskując pod nosem, Doktor wygrzebał stamtąd soniczny śrubokręt i spojrzał na odczyty, które najwyraźniej były powodem uaktywnienia urządzenia.

I wtedy oczy Doktora zabłysły.

– Aha, więc to tak.

Schowawszy śrubokręt, puścił się biegiem, po trzech krokach zmieniając kierunek biegu na zgodny z pierwotnymi zamierzeniami. Mimo niepokojących odczytów na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech.

Och tak, z pewnością wydarzy się coś bardzo ciekawego.

* * *

_Nic nie jest tym, czym się wydaje, lecz czy dostrzegamy to? Czy jesteśmy w stanie spuścić zasłonę nieprawdy, jaka otacza kruchą rzeczywistość?_

_Gdybyśmy widzieli, zamiast tylko patrzeć, dostrzeglibyśmy, jak cienkie są więzy przytrzymujące świat. Wiedza ta mogłaby jednak zaprzeczyć wszystkim naszym przeświadczeniom, zmieniając te więzy raz na zawsze._

Słowa na pożółkłej kartce czerniły się wyblakłym już nieco kolorem atramentu. Z pewnością nikt od dawna nie tylko nie wypożyczał tej książki, ale nawet jej nie dotykał.

Na okładce nie było daty wydania. Ile ten wolumin mógł mieć lat? Co widział, nim trafił do szkolnej biblioteki? Prawdopodobnie nikt już nie znał odpowiedzi; dzieje tej i wielu innych ksiąg miały pozostać na zawsze zapomniane, zapisane jedynie w pamięci cząsteczkowej ich kart, o ile – oczywiście – ta naprawdę istniała, czego nigdy nie udowodniono na pewno. Kasey jednak gorliwie wierzyła w prawdziwość tej teorii. W końcu to niemożliwe, by historia przedmiotów tak po prostu przepadała, prawda?

_Przyszłość jest nieokreślona. Istnieje wiele dróg, a każda równie prawdziwa, co pozostałe. Istnieje nieskończona ilość wszechświatów i odmian tego samego świata._

Robiło się coraz trudniej. Filozofia nie należała do mocnych stron Kasey, która, mimo roztargnienia, uważała się raczej za osobę twardo stąpającą po ziemi. Ostatnio jednak coś popychało ją do czytania absolutnie wszystkiego; zaszyta w najdalszym zakątku za ostatnią półką, spędzała przerwy, a nawet czas po lekcjach na czytaniu kolejnych książek ze szkolnej biblioteki. Już dawno zaliczyła wszystkie pozycje z działu horror i fantastyka, a obecnie przegryzała się przez półkę z filozofią. Nie bez trudności, ale i nie bez zaciekawienia.

Ta konkretna pozycja zafascynowała Kasey prostotą języka i ideami, które, choć trudne do zrozumienia, nie wydawały się wcale takie abstrakcyjne. Przyszłość rzeczywiście rysowała się jako tajemnica, jako coś, do czego można trafić na wiele sposobów. Nieskończona ilość wszechświatów? A czemu nie? Czy możemy zaprzeczyć ich istnieniu, jeśli nie umiemy wyjaśnić mnóstwa zjawisk na naszej własnej planecie?

…O rany. Chyba przyłapała się na tym, że sama zaczynała myśleć jak autor tej książki.

– Kasey? Zaraz zamykamy.

Głos bibliotekarki wyrwał dziewczynę z zamyślenia. Kasey, nie bez rozczarowania, odłożyła _Kofeinę, wahadła i inne cuda wszechświata_ z powrotem na półkę. Już prawie dotarła do końca, wiedziała jednak, że wróci do lektury tak szybko, jak tylko będzie mogła. Do końca, a potem znowu do początku.

* * *

Potężny gmach rozpościerał się przed oczami Doktora. Przez dziedziniec przewijały się tam i z powrotem dziesiątki nastolatków w eleganckich mundurkach; niektórzy rzucali Doktorowi zdziwione, a nawet wrogie spojrzenia. Sam Władca Czasu też miał niezbyt zadowoloną minę.

– Szkoła? A już myślałem, że opuściłem ją raz na zawsze.

Nie ma rady, dziwne odczyty ze śrubokrętu bez wątpienia pochodziły właśnie z tego miejsca. Doktor szybko rozważył w głowie dwie możliwości działania: mógł albo wejść nieproszony i jakoś usprawiedliwić swoją obecność, albo przyjść później, po zamknięciu szkoły. Drugą opcję natychmiast odrzucił. Sprawa nie cierpiała zwłoki! Poza tym tak było ciekawiej.

Co i rusz przyciągając ciekawskie zerknięcia uczniów i nauczycieli, Doktor wkroczył do środka. Nie niepokojony przez nikogo wyciągnął swój niezawodny śrubokręt, by sprawdzić, czy odczyty nie wzrastają. W miarę, jak szedł korytarzem, liczby na skali powiększały się coraz bardziej.

– Tak… tak… – mamrotał. – To zdecydowanie to.

– Przepraszam, czy mogę w czymś pomóc?

Zaczepiony przez miły kobiecy głos, Doktor zatrzymał się. Stała przed nim młoda, może trzydziestoletnia kobieta w upiętych włosach. Uśmiechała się sympatycznie, ale Doktor natychmiast rozpoznał w niej ten typ, który obcasem rozgniótłby każdego gagatka, jaki ośmieliłby się jej przeciwstawić.

– Och, tak – wykonał rękami nieokreślony gest. – Szukam szkolnej biblioteki.

– To w tamtą stronę – kobieta wskazała głąb korytarza, gdzie stali. – A czy mogę spytać, dlaczego pan jej szuka? Kim pan jest?

Nie chcąc tracić więcej czasu, Doktor tylko przelotnie pokazał nauczycielce psychiczny papierek i szybko się oddalił we wskazanym kierunku.

– Nowy bibliotekarz…? Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo… – mruknęła pod nosem kobieta, ale ponieważ w tej samej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje, wzruszyła tylko ramionami, po czym udała się w swoją stronę.

* * *

Kiedy Kasey wracała do domu, zapadał już zmrok. Owijając się mocniej połami płaszcza, przyspieszyła kroku. Cóż, przynajmniej nie musiała martwić się o niepożądany tłok na ulicach, ponieważ o tej porze dnia i roku mało kto chodził piechotą.

Spacery do domu mijały Kasey szybko. Zazwyczaj jej umysł wędrował w jakieś tylko sobie znane galaktyki i nim się spostrzegła, już docierała na miejsce. Tak było i tym razem; nie opuszczały jej myśli o _Kofeinie, wahadłach i innych cudach wszechświata_ , prawdopodobnie bardziej, niż miało to miejsce przy jakiejkolwiek innej książce.

Gdyby znała kogoś mądrego i zaufanego, mogłaby z tą osobą przedyskutować poruszone w opasłym tomie tematy. Może ta osoba otworzyłaby jej oczy na szczegóły, które wcześniej jej umknęły, a może wyjaśniłaby sprawy niezrozumiałe. A już na pewno nie wyśmiałaby Kasey i jej zaciekawienia, nie kazałaby jej zająć się pożyteczniejszymi sprawami.

Na samą myśl Kasey uśmiechnęła się.

Zbliżała się już do domu. Skręciwszy w niewielką uliczkę prowadzącą wgłąb osiedla, przyspieszyła jeszcze bardziej. Chłód listopadowej pory dawał się we znaki, nie miała ochoty przebywać na dworzu ani chwili dłużej.

I wtedy w polu widzenia Kasey pojawiła się granatowa plama.

Zdziwiona, aż przystanęła. W pierwszej chwili nie skojarzyła z niczym znajdującego się przed nią obiektu. Jej pamięć jej pamięć wkrótce połączyła fakty z ilustracjami w książce, jaką czytała kilka miesięcy temu.

Była to policyjna budka, jakich wiele stało na ulicach Wielkiej Brytanii w latach 60. Służyły do wzywania policjantów z pobliskich posterunków, lecz stopniowo zaniknęły z brytyjskiego krajobrazu w miarę rozwoju technologii. Jednak nawet jeśli jeszcze jakieś się ostały, z pewnością żadna budka nie znajdowała się wcześniej w tym konkretnym miejscu.

Więc dlaczego—

– Jeny, ależ ty bujasz w obłokach. Jak mogłaś nie zauważyć przez tyle lat budki policyjnej? – mruknęła do siebie Kasey, jakby z wyrzutem, po czym ruszyła do domu.

* * *

Szkolna biblioteka, jak można się było tego spodziewać, nie należała do imponujących, była jednak dosyć duża, by skutecznie spowolnić poszukiwania Doktora. Przynajmniej w środku nie kręciło się zbyt wielu uczniów, a ci obecni i tak tylko cicho ślęczeli nad zeszytami. Co za pokolenie, nie znają cudu, jakim są książki.

Starając się wyglądać najnaturalniej na świecie, Doktor niby to nonszalancko zaczął przechadzać się po bibliotece. Regały wbrew pozorom zawierały sporą kolekcję dzieł z różnych epok i gatunków; wiedziony ciekawością, Doktor spojrzał na dział naukowy i na kilkanaście minut pogrążył się w lekturze ludzkiej encyklopedii. Nasilające się brzęczenie w kieszeni szybko przypomniało mu jednak o pierwotnym celu.

Coś w tym pomieszczeniu, w tej bibliotece wyraźnie naruszało spokój tej planety. Doktor nie wiedział, co dokładnie; mogła to być książka, ale równie dobrze mogła też nią nie być. Jednak nie spieszył się. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później natrafi na uparty przedmiot.

Do tego czasu mógł chyba trochę się rozerwać, prawda? Z tą myślą, całkiem zadowolony, sięgnął ponownie po pasjonującą encyklopedię.

* * *

_Nic nie jest tym, czym się wydaje, lecz czy dostrzegamy to? Czy jesteśmy w stanie spuścić zasłonę nieprawdy, jaka otacza kruchą rzeczywistość?_

Bez wątpienia to właśnie te słowa znajdowały się wcześniej na pierwszej stronie _Kofeiny, wahadeł i innych cudów wszechświata_.

A jednak Kasey miała pewne wątpliwości.

Choć enigmatyczny język irytował ją, od kilku dni wciąż myślała tylko o znaczeniu tych słów. Jednak kiedy teraz trzymała książkę w rękach, przysięgłaby, że sentencja początkowa brzmiała nieco inaczej.

Słowa, na jakie patrzyła, brzmiały: _Nic nie jest tym, czym się wydaje, lecz nasze ślepe zapatrzenie w fakty i niezbite dowody pozwala nam spać spokojnie z wiedzą, że rzeczywistość jest bezpieczna i znajoma, nigdy niezmienna._

Brzmiało to tak, jakby autor zaprzeczał sam sobie, prezentując co i rusz całkowicie odmienne punkty widzenia. Najpierw przekonuje, że rzeczywistość jest stała, innym razem, że myślimy tak tylko przez naszą ślepotę…

A może po prostu jej się przywidziało, a kpiące zarzuty widniały tam od zawsze? W końcu nie należały do rzadkości sytuacje, by Kasey prawdziwe zdarzenia wzięła za wytwór wyobraźni albo wyśniła coś, o czym była przekonana, że naprawdę się zdarzyło. Skutek uboczny rozmarzenia, można powiedzieć.

Niewiele myśląc, Kasey wyciągnęła telefon komórkowy i zrobiła zdjęcie pierwszej strony, tak na wszelki wypadek. Po tym ruszyła do biurka bibliotekarki, by wypożyczyć upartą książkę, zbadać ją z każdej strony, wyryć sobie w pamięci najdrobniejsze słowo, raz za razem.

Tylko że przy biurku nie siedziała bibliotekarka, a jakiś facet w tweedowej marynarce rodem z ubiegłego wieku.

– Hej! Wypożyczasz coś?

Gdy facet posłał jej uśmiech, Kasey podejrzliwie zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Od kiedy on tu pracował? Nie przypominała sobie jego obecności w szkole; z drugiej strony, rzadko przyglądała się pracownikom. Rzadko przyglądała się czemukolwiek, właśnie dlatego tak często miała problem z określeniem, co jest prawdą, a co własnym wymysłem. W tamtym momencie znienawidziła tego w sobie.

W milczeniu wyciągnęła przed siebie książkę. Facet obejrzał ją z obu stron, po czym położył przed sobą.

– Wybacz, tej książki nie wolno wypożyczać. Jest tylko, eee… do użytku na miejscu.

– Na miejscu? – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem Kasey. – W tej szkole nie ma takich książek. Jedynie magazyny są do czytania na miejscu.

Mężczyzna spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Kontakt wzrokowy z kimkolwiek natychmiast wzbudzał w dziewczynie dyskomfort, jednak tym razem brał się on z czegoś innego – z faktu, że jego oczy zdawały się skrywać coś niepojętego, zupełnie jakby… widział rzeczywistość inną, niż widziała ją Kasey.

– Kim pan jest? Pan tu nie pracuje – rzuciła oskarżycielsko, chociaż bardziej brzmiało to jak desperacka próba obrony. Nieudana zresztą, bo mężczyźnie nie drgnęła nawet powieka.

– Oczywiście, że pracuję. Tylko popatrz.

Sięgnął do kieszeni, by po chwili sprezentować Kasey legitymację z napisem _Bibliotekarz liceum Kingsbury_. Tym razem jednak to Kasey obdarzyła go kamienną miną.

– Taki dokument nie istnieje, bibliotekarze noszą tylko kartę nauczyciela – wzięła się pod boki i w nagłym przypływie determinacji dodała: – Idę po ochronę.

– Słuchaj, lepiej już daj spokój. Pewnych rzeczy lepiej nie roztrząsać.

_Gdybyśmy widzieli, zamiast tylko patrzeć, dostrzeglibyśmy, jak cienkie są więzy przytrzymujące świat._

Kasey zmarszczyła brwi, zaskoczona spokojem dziwnego mężczyzny. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że był intruzem, ale nic już nie powiedziała i w milczeniu ruszyła do drzwi biblioteki.

Wiedziała jednak, że przestroga, jaką skierował w jej kierunku, nie przyniesie skutku. W końcu od dziecka należała do tych, którzy roztrząsają nawet to, czego nie powinni.

* * *

Myśl o tajemniczym mężczyźnie nie opuściła Kasey na następne kilka dni.

Dopijając kakao, zastanawiała się nad ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Coś było nie tak z tą książką, a mężczyzna musiał mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Mimo to, nieważne ile razy czytała uwiecznioną na zdjęciu pierwszą stronę, nie dostrzegała już nic podejrzanego. A może rzeczywiście wymyśliła sobie to wszystko?

– Dlaczego ostatnio zawsze wracasz tak późno?

Głos matki wdarł się w ciszę pokoju dziewczyny. Kasey wydała wewnętrzny stęk i podniosła się z krzesła. Minąwszy bez słowa stojącą w progu matkę, ruszyła wstawić kubek do zmywarki.

– Kasey Hopewell, mówię do ciebie. Co robisz całymi godzinami? – matka wzięła się pod boki.

– Trzymam się z dala od domu – burknęła Kasey. – Czego ode mnie chcesz?

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje? Coś cię dręczy?

– Tak jakby ciebie to obchodziło.

Kobiety kilka sekund mierzyły się wzrokiem. W oczach matki pojawiło się coś w rodzaju zatroskania.

– Jesteś rozkojarzona. Zachowujesz się, jakbyś myślami wędrowała po innym świecie – ton głosu starszej kobiety złagodniał nieco, ale na jej twarzy nadal spoczywała surowość. – Nie masz kłopotów w nauce?

– Oczywiście! To jedyne, co cię interesuje – Kasey z niedowierzaniem wyrzuciła ramiona w górę. – Wiesz co, możesz sobie wsadzić swoją troskę. Nie jestem głupia.

To rzekłszy, ostentacyjnie wyminęła matkę, a gdy już znalazła się w swoim pokoju, z hukiem zatrzasnęła drzwi.

Matka westchnęła.

Kasey zacisnęła pięści tuż przy swojej twarzy.

* * *

Tamtego dnia Kasey nawet nie udawała już skupienia na lekcjach. Kilkoro nauczycieli wyraziło zdumienie, że nie umiała odpowiedzieć na ich pytania, niektórzy nawet dopytywali się, czy wszystko w porządku, co się stało, że taka dobra uczennica nagle jest nieprzygotowana. Kasey zbywała ich byle czym. Zastanawiała się tylko, czy mężczyzna będzie dzisiaj w bibliotece.

Nie było.

Lekko rozczarowana niepowodzeniem, dziewczyna ruszyła do półki z filozofią. Nie, nie wymyśliła go sobie, z całą pewnością rozmawiała wtedy z człowiekiem w tweedowej marynarce. Niewykluczone, że po prostu miał dzisiaj wolne. To nic takiego.

 _Kofeina, wahadła i inne cuda wszechświata_ zniknęły.

– Co jest…

Szybko rozejrzała się na boki. W pobliżu nie było nikogo. To oczywiście o niczym nie świadczyło, lecz nagle Kasey zyskała pewność – to ten mężczyzna, to wszystko przez niego.

Czy zaczekanie na niego aż do zamknięcia szkoły to dobry pomysł? Prawdopodobnie nie, jednak w tamtej chwili był najlepszym, co przyszło Kasey do głowy.

Ukrycie się przed bibliotekarką okazało się proste; wystarczyło w pewnym momencie jak gdyby nigdy nic kucnąć za roboczym biurkiem w sali czytelnianej, gdzie nie dochodziły niczyje niepożądane spojrzenia. Po jakiejś półgodzinie takiego czekania zgrzyt zamka w drzwiach oznajmił, że nauczycielka wyszła.

Kasey wypuściła z ust oddech, który nieświadomie wstrzymywała. Ostrożnie wychyliła się zza biurka, upewniając się, że rzeczywiście jest sama.

I wtedy rozległo się dziwne brzęczenie.

Błyskawicznie schowała się z powrotem za biurkiem. Rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a następnie stukot kroków, kierujący się wgłąb biblioteki. Struchlała Kasey wychyliła się ostrożnie.

To był on. Trzymał jedyny egzemplarz _Kofeiny, wahadeł i innych cudów wszechświata_ ; kucnąwszy przy jednym z regałów, świecił na niego jakąś dziwną latarką, z której dobiegało owo brzęczenie.

Kasey przyjrzała mu się bliżej. Miał niezwykle długą twarz, zabawnie zaczesane włosy, ponadto nosił muchę. No i ta tweedowa marynarka. Chociaż całość sprawiała niezwykle ekscentryczne wrażenie, było w nim coś uspokajającego—

Ledwo zdążyła o tym pomyśleć, mężczyzna wydał okrzyk.

– Wiedziałem! – klasnął w dłonie, aż Kasey drgnęła przestraszona. – Zmieniła się od ostatniego razu – z tymi słowami powrócił do świecenia na książkę.

Wstrzymując oddech, Kasey wpatrywała się w poczynania mężczyzny. Mamrotał coś jeszcze pod nosem, ale nie mogła go dosłyszeć z takiej odległości. Gdyby zaś się zbliżyła, pewnie by ją zauważył, co raczej nie zaliczało tego pomysłu do rozważnych.

Mimo to zaryzykowała.

– Te słowa… one nie powinny… – głos mężczyzny stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, teraz mogła niemal zajrzeć mu przez ramię. – To wygląda prawie jakby… ktoś wywołał lawinę zmian…

Gdy Kasey zobaczyła otwarte stronice książki, zamarła.

_Nic wydaje to_

_w stanie kruchą_

_zaprzeczyć_ _więzy zawsze._

Słowa. Słowa wirowały po stronach, zmieniały swój bieg, przeskakiwały, tworząc nowe zdania, akapity o treści zupełnie odmiennej niż oryginalna. To się działo teraz, na jej oczach, w książce, którą wcześniej trzymała w rękach—

– Niech to! – mężczyzna potrząsnął księgą, jakby chcąc zatrzymać rozszalałe tornado wyrazów. – Pierwsze zdanie… nie widzę… _Przyszłość jest nieokreślona… Istnieje wiele dróg—_

– _A każda równie prawdziwa, co pozostałe. Istnieje nieskończona ilość wszechświatów i odmian tego samego świata_ – dokończyła Kasey.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się. Jednocześnie książka wyskoczyła z jego dłoni, a Kasey jednocześnie cofnęła się, wpadając na regał, jaki tam stał.

Jej wzrok napotkał spojrzenie mężczyzny.

Książki pofrunęły z półek, regał zawalił się z łoskotem, lecz Kasey zorientowała się, że sama nawet nie poleciała do tyłu. Coś powstrzymało ją przed upadkiem—dłoń mężczyzny, to on ją złapał.

– Uparty z ciebie typ, hm?

– Ta książka – wysapała Kasey, nadal oszołomiona po niedoszłym spotkaniu z podłogą. – Wiedziałam, że coś jest z nią nie tak.

– I zdaje się, że ona też wiedziała, że ty wiesz. Za kilka minut rozpęta się tutaj piekło – odparł mężczyzna z niemal zadowoleniem.

Puściwszy jego rękę, Kasey wyprostowała się, nie spuszczając z mężczyzny podejrzliwego wzroku. Zmieniająca się książka leżała u jego stóp, otwarta na pierwszej stronie.

– Kim pan jest?

– Doktor – padła odpowiedź. Mężczyzna podniósł książkę i jak gdyby nigdy nic ruszył w stronę drzwi biblioteki.

– Doktor? – powtórzyła Kasey, a widząc, że mężczyzna zostawia ją w tyle, pobiegła za nim. – Zaraz! Tylko tyle? A jakieś nazwisko?

– Po prostu Doktor.

Wyszli już z biblioteki i kierowali się właśnie do głównego holu, a ten cały Doktor nadal kartkował dziwną książkę. Sfrustrowana, Kasey za wszelką cenę próbowała dotrzymać mu kroku.

– Co się dzieje? Dokąd idziesz?

– Naprawić to, co nabroiłaś – Doktor zatrzymał się gwałtownie, przez co Kasey nagle zderzyła się z jego plecami. – Ej! Uważaj, gdzie idziesz.

– A ty uważaj, gdzie się zatrzymujesz – burknęła dziewczyna, tym razem nie uniknąwszy spotkania z podłogą. – Co to znaczy: nabroiłam?

– Otóż, droga dziewczynko, tej książki nie wolno czytać. Każda kolejna lektura powoduje zmiany w jej treści, a zmiany te z kolei wpływają na świat. To dlatego, gdy tu przybyłem, London Eye wydało mi się jakby większe… – mruknął Doktor w zamyśleniu.

Podniósłszy się z podłogi, Kasey obrzuciła Doktora spojrzeniem przeznaczonym zwykle dla wariatów.

– Tak, było tam zdanie o London Eye, ale… Przecież to niemożliwe. Sugerujesz, że napisana tam informacja zmieniła rzeczywistość?

– Bingo! – Doktor wycelował w Kasey palec wskazujący. – A teraz wszystko na tych stronach spowija chaos. Jeśli tego nie powstrzymamy, przeniknie on do świata zewnętrznego. Sama widziałaś, co się dzieje z treścią książki.

Kasey przełknęła ślinę. Cała ta rozmowa brzmiała jak zapis nagrania któregoś z pokoi bez klamek w psychiatryku, jednak z jakiegoś powodu słowa Doktora wcale nie wydawały jej się tylko bredniami zdziwaczałego człowieka. Przecież rzeczywiście zobaczyła wirujące na kartce słowa.

Postanowiła zaryzykować.

– Więc to moja wina, tak? Można to jakoś naprawić?

– Owszem, można. Należałoby przywrócić treść książki do początkowej, ale to będzie bardzo trudne, w końcu jej nie znamy… – nagle Doktor zawiesił głos, a jego wzrok padł na zaskoczoną Kasey. Jego oczy zmieniły kolor na poważniejszy. – Ty. Przeczytałaś ją całą?

– Cóż… Gdy zobaczyłam, że zdania nie pasują do tego, co pamiętam z poprzedniej lektury, zaczęłam czytać ją po kilka razy – wymamrotała.

– Zdołałabyś przypomnieć sobie coś więcej niż tamto pierwsze zdanie?

– Nie… nie wiem… być może?

– Świetnie. Znaczy nie świetnie, bo to z tego powodu mamy cały ten sajgon, ale zarazem świetnie. Chodź ze mną – skinął na nią gestem dłoni. – Jak się nazywasz?

– Kasey. Kasey Hopewell.

– Uczysz się tu? Ile masz lat?

– Siedemnaście. Ale prawie osiemnaście, za trzy miesiące! – dodała szybko.

– Jaka młoda! Ale co za różnica, siedemnaście czy osiemnaście?

Kasey zmarszczyła brwi.

– No, wtedy będę pełnoletnia.

– Ludzie i ich śmieszny koncept wieku. Czas i tak nie jest linearny – Doktor z uwagą zerknął na swoją brzęczącą latarkę.

– A więc ile ty masz lat, Doktorze?

– Tysiąc sto trzy.

Gdyby nie przedziwna sytuacja, w jakiej się znalazła, Kasey parsknęłaby śmiechem. Powaga w twarzy Doktora sprawiła jednak, że wszelkie rozbawienie natychmiast pierzchło, zastąpione niepokojem i tylko odrobiną ekscytacji.

Doktor wyciągnął ku niej rękę.

– A zatem, Kasey Hopewell, czy mogłabyś użyczyć mi pomocnej dłoni?

Chwyciła ją bez wahania.

Wybiegli przed szkołę. Było już ciemno; zachmurzone niebo i przenikliwy wiatr tylko potęgowały atmosferę mroku. Zdawało się, że niebiosa zaraz się zawalą albo wydarzy się inna, równie okropna rzecz.

Kasey, trzymając się niepewnie za Doktorem, ściskała kurczowo jego rękę.

– Dlaczego to się dzieje? Co to za książka?

– To starożytna księga, zagubiona eony temu na Ziemi przez strażników galaktyki – odparł Doktor, osłaniając się przed wiatrem, który powiewał połami jego marynarki. – Miała zostać ukryta przed niepowołanymi oczami, ale ludzie słyną ze swojej ciekawości.

– I co teraz? Co mamy zrobić? – Kasey przekrzykiwała wiatr. Nie miała pojęcia, kim są strażnicy galaktyki, jednak ze względu na powagę sytuacji nie zadawała niepotrzebnych pytań.

Doktor nie odpowiedział od razu. Księga w jego dłoni zdawała się wyrywać na wolność, strony łopotały.

– Musimy napisać ręcznie pierwotny tekst.

– Cały tekst?!

– Nie jestem pewien – spokojny głos Doktora ledwo dawał się słyszeć w całym zamieszaniu. – Przynajmniej pierwszą stronę. Może dzięki niej pozostałe słowa ułożą się same. Jesteś w stanie to zrobić, Kasey?

Dziewczyna zawahała się, ale w skupionym na niej spojrzeniu Doktora dostrzegła niezachwianą pewność, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Dlaczego? Dlaczego tak na nią patrzył? I dlaczego jego spokój udzielił jej się praktycznie od razu, chociaż na co dzień potrafiła panikować przez głupie zgubienie zeszytu?

Doktor wyciągnął ku niej _Kofeinę, wahadła i inne cuda wszechświata_. Choć niepokój nie minął całkowicie, Kasey nie cofnęła ręki.

– Przypomnij sobie i napisz tę stronę.

– Ale…

– Wiem, że dasz radę – widząc, że Kasey nadal ma wątpliwości, Doktor zrobił krok w jej stronę. – To musi zadziałać. Zaufaj mi.

Gdzieś w głębi umysłu dotarło do niej, jak absurdalne są to słowa; nie znała tego człowieka ani on nie znał jej. Doktor jednak wręczył jej książkę, powierzając jej tym samym losy… świata? Wszechświata? A może tylko ich obojga.

Tak czy inaczej, wystarczyło to, by przekonać Kasey.

Pochyliła się i zaczęła pisać, pisać jak szalona, nie dbając o staranność liter, a o dokładność treści. Nie zatrzymała się, nawet gdy rozbolała ją ręka. Serce waliło jej mocno z obawy, czy aby nie popełniła gdzieś błędu – ale przecież nie mogła, skoro Doktor pokładał w niej nadzieję.

Gdy skończyła, przyłożyła stronę do książki i wyrwała obecną pierwszą stronę.

I tyle.

Coś ryknęło straszliwie, a świat zatrząsł się. Kasey upadła na kolana, także Doktor zachwiał się. Książka przekartkowała się sama, jakby łącząc się w jedno z nową stroną… i potem wszystko ucichło.

Przez dobrą chwilę Kasey nie odważyła się odjąć dłoni od przerażonej twarzy. Ostrożnie podźwignęła się z ziemi; zapiekła ją zadrapana dłoń, lecz zignorowała to. Wtedy zobaczyła, że Doktor podaje jej rękę. Przyjęła ją z wdzięcznością.

– Czy to już koniec? – zapytała bojaźliwie, mimo woli nadal rozglądając się po okolicy. Nic nadzwyczajnego jednak nie przykuło jej uwagi, wszystko wyglądało zwyczajnie, tak jak zawsze.

– Tak sądzę – Doktor podniósł książkę i obejrzał ją dokładnie. Upewniwszy się, że zagrożenie zniknęło, pokiwał głową z aprobatą. – Dobra robota.

Na moment zapadła cisza. Kasey zatrzymała wzrok na wzroku Doktora. Chciała coś powiedzieć, jakoś go zatrzymać, o coś zapytać. Zamiast tego to on odezwał się pierwszy:

– Lubisz podróżować?

– Hę? – Kasey wydało się, że źle usłyszała.

– Chcesz coś zobaczyć?

Doktor wyciągnął ku niej dłoń po raz kolejny. Gdzieś w głębi umysłu Kasey pojawiło się wpajane od dziecka ostrzeżenie – nie idź nigdzie z obcymi, bo źle skończysz, nie daj się oszukać, ten świat jest okrutny – które jednak zostało po chwili radośnie odrzucone.

Stanęli przed granatową budką z napisem _POLICE BOX_. Kasey popatrzyła na Doktora z mieszanką zdumienia i niedowierzania.

– Więc nie przywidziało mi się? Tej budki nie było tutaj jeszcze kilka dni temu.

– Owszem, to moja budka – w głosie Doktora pobrzmiała duma. Sięgnął do kieszeni, by wyciągnąć z niej kluczyki.

– Przecież nie jesteś policjantem, prawda?

Brak odpowiedzi. Doktor wsunął kluczyk do zamka i przekręcił go.

Drzwi otworzyły się.

– Wejdź.

Kasey nie rozumiała, dlaczego robi się z tego takie wielkie halo, więc tylko wzruszyła ramionami i spełniła polecenie.

To, co zobaczyła, przekroczyło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Nawet nie chodziło o to, że wnętrze nie przypominało w niczym budki telefonicznej, nie miało zwyczajowego telefonu, gaśnicy i apteczki. Po prostu z chwilą, gdy przekroczyła próg budki, odniosła wrażenie, że przekroczyła próg innego świata.

Pomieszczenie było ogromne, znacznie większe od zewnętrznych wymiarów budki. W centrum znajdowała się konsola pełna skomplikowanych przycisków i ekranów, dalej widniały jakieś schody, a całość lśniła nieziemskim światłem.

– Oto TARDIS. _Time and Relative Dimensions in Space_.

Doktor zaczął oglądać sobie paznokcie, podczas gdy Kasey wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy.

Ogarnęło ją dziwne uczucie. Uczucie, jakby odnalazła kogoś, kogo nie widziała od lat.

_Przyszłość jest nieokreślona. Istnieje wiele dróg, a każda równie prawdziwa, co pozostałe. Istnieje nieskończona ilość wszechświatów i odmian tego samego świata._

– Kim jesteś, Doktorze?

Nagłe pytanie sprawiło, że Doktor spojrzał na nią uważnym, taksującym spojrzeniem. Kasey natychmiast pożałowała, że je zadała, ale nie nastąpiła żadna reprymenda, żadna skarga. Doktor wyprostował się.

– Jestem Władcą Czasu z planety Gallifrey. Od setek lat podróżuję przez czas i przestrzeń, a ponieważ takie podróże potrafią nużyć w samotności, czasem zabieram ze sobą różnych ludzi.

– Co to ma… – głos uwiązł Kasey w gardle.

– Mogę pokazać ci coś, czego nigdy dotąd nie widziałaś.

To absurdalne. To niemożliwe. Rozsądek nakazywał uciekać, i to jak najszybciej, ale coś w oczach tego mężczyzny, coś w jego uśmiechu zatrzymało ją.

Tak naprawdę nie, wcale nie chciała odejść. Chciała złapać jego dłoń i pójść za nim. Na koniec świata – a choćby nawet na koniec wszechświata.

Przygoda.

– …A zatem, chcesz się przekonać, Kasey Hopewell?

Doktor nacisnął guzik i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

Sekundę później TARDIS zatrzęsło; Doktor zdążył złapać się konsoli, Kasey jednak wylądowała na podłodze. Gdy tylko maszyna uspokoiła się, szybko podbiegł, by pomóc dziewczynie się podnieść.

– Jejciu. Tego nie przewidziałem. Możesz wstać? – nie czekając na jej reakcję, Doktor niemal szarpnięciem podniósł ją do pozycji stojącej.

– Co się dzieje? – Kasey nadal niepewnie rozglądała się po wnętrzu TARDIS, jakby obawiała się, że podłoże nie jest całkiem stabilne.

– Turbulencje. Nie przejmuj się.

– Turbulencje? Ale to jest policyjna budka…

– I tu się mylisz, to nie budka, tylko wehikuł czasu. Lepiej trzymaj się mocno, bo będzie trzęsło! – Doktor zaniósł się śmiechem, który rozbrzmiał echem po wnętrzu TARDIS. – Geronimooo!


End file.
